1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to a light-emitting assembly, and in particular to a light-emitting assembly having optical microstructures and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional direct-type backlight module 10 includes a circuit board 10a with at least a light-emitting element 10b disposed thereon. It should be noted that a portion of light emitted from the light-emitting element 10b is reflected by the circuit board 10a, as the arrow shows in FIG. 1, and then leaves the backlight module 10. However, the light projecting on the circuit board 10a is not uniformly distributed, thus adversely affecting the illumination uniformity of the direct-type backlight module 10.